Medical catheters having a balloon mounted thereon are useful in a variety of medical procedures. A balloon may be used to widen a vessel into which the catheter is inserted by dilating the blocked vessel, such as in an angioplasty procedure. More significant to the present invention however, is the use of a catheter to deliver a medical device, such as a stent, into a body lumen. Some examples of stent delivery balloons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,418, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,877, the entire contents of both patents is hereby incorporated by reference. In these and other medical device delivery applications, radial expansion of a balloon may be used to expand or inflate a stent at a desired positioned within the body. Using a balloon equipped catheter to deliver a stent requires precise positioning of the balloon and stent as well as a balloon with accurate and predictable expansion properties. A known drawback of many previous delivery catheters and balloons is that when a balloon is radially inflated to a desired extent, the balloon will also expand longitudinally. As a result of longitudinal expansion of a balloon during the delivery of a medical device, the balloon itself, the medical device mounted thereupon or both apparatuses may be shifted from their pre-inflation position resulting in improper delivery of the medical device.
In balloons where longitudinal expansion occurs, the balloon may expand longitudinally past one or both of the stent ends. Typical stent delivery balloons will expand longitudinally at least 5% beyond the original pre-inflation state. In addition to potentially mis-delivering the medical device as described above, the resulting extended balloon may cause the edges of the stent to push against the vessel wall to a greater extent than they would from radial expansion alone. The protruding stent edges may damage or tear the surrounding vessel resulting in potentially serious trauma for the patient.
It has recently been discovered that Liquid Crystal Polymers (LCP) may be effectively blended with other materials and extruded to form high strength medical balloons. In copending U.S. applications Ser. No. 08/926,905 (corresponding to PCT/US98/18345 filed Sept. 4, 1998), now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,063, and Ser. No. 09/257,677 filed Feb. 25, 1999, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,333, there are described medical balloons made from LCP blends. The entire contents of both of these applications is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,314 to Wang discloses an inflatable medical device which has a plurality of longitudinally oriented conduits which extend through out the length of the device. The device may be formed by co-extruding two dissimilar plastic materials. The first material form defining a discrete phase which forms fibers and the other material or continuous phase which forms the remaining balloon material. After extrusion the discrete phase is withdrawn from the continuous phase, leaving the continuous phase with a plurality of conduits therethrough.